inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Cascade
Perfect Cascade (パーフェクト・カスケイド, Pāfekuto Kasukeido) is an antagonist team. Info Cretaceous Era They were first mentioned by Fei and Wonderbot in the episode 31, where they warned the other Raimon members that this team is much more powerful than all of the Protocol Omega's teams and Zanark Domain. Then, Dr. Crossword Arno appeared and said they are the ones that Raimon needs to defeat in order to bring back soccer. Later, Sakamaki Togurou, the coach of the team, appeared near Toudou to say Perfect Cascade was about to arrive to the Cretaceous era. Near to the end of the episode, Rei Rukh, the captain of the team, appears in the same cavern as the one in which Rockstar lives. In the episode 32, Rei Rukh appeared again on the top of a hill and teleported Raimon to a soccer field. They launched the Plan Fourteen, which was destructing Raimon. Before the debut of the match, Rei told Raimon Rockstar's death would prevent them from Mixi Maxing her with one of the players, and that their chances to win were zero. Perfect Cascade won the match by a devastating score of 19-0, then Rei tried to mind-control them, but Tochan called a rampage of dinosaurs which allowed Raimon to leave the field. In the episode 33, Perfect Cascade challenged Raimon again and launched Plan Sixteen, which was to beat Raimon. Again, Rei told them their chances to win were near zero. But after the kick-off, Raimon's players immediately used their Mixi Maxes, at which Rei answered it was useless. He used Plasma Shadow, an artificial keshin, and stole the ball, then passed to the others players who did the same. Due to Torb's and Nanobana's keshins, Raimon succeeded to defend the goal, but Sakamaki ordered Rei to use Optical Fiber, which they did. Perfect Cascade scored several goals, while Raimon's unique try to score had failed. Then, dinosaurs arrived to the field, disturbing the match and Raimon's players, but not Perfect Cascade's who were avoiding these. They shot at them and succeeded to make the dinosaurs back to normal, in which Sakamaki answered he could use more of these. The match continued in the episode 34. Rei told Raimon the match was now an infinite loop, but they couldn't give up. They scored another goal due to Shoot Command 20. Then, Sakamaki activated his bracelet, which made Death Horn come to the match. As he was about to hit Fei, Big intervened, in which Sakamaki said it was pathetic from him. Because of Kinako's cheers to Fei, he revealed his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin, and succeeded his Mixi Trans with Big. But Rei continued saying it wasn't enough to score them, in which Fei answered by using his Keshin Armed, and scored two goals with Ouja no Kiba and Extreme Rabbit, due to Tenma's help. Raimon started to use their Keshin Armed instead of Mixi Maxes, and Torb succeeded to Mixi Max with Tochan. However, Sakamaki commanded Rei to use the "Normal Dive Mode", instead of the "Practise Mode" they had been playing with. This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. Sakamaki laughs, but he suddenly became interrupted by Toudou's call, telling him to go back to El Dorado's base, as something was happening. Later in the episode, Sakamaki told Rei Rukh that El Dorado's base was under attack by the Second Stage Children, and that he needed Perfect Cascade to play with all their power. They arrived at the headquarters at the end of the episode, to protect the elders from SARU. He challenged Perfect Cascade to beat Matsukaze Tenma as they weren't to able so far, in which Rei Rukh answered he was wrong, as it only was a question of time. King Arthur's Era In the episode 37, Rei Rukh appeared and revealed himself to be the Dark Dragon's Knight who controlled Master Dragon. Then, the rest of the team appeared, without Sakamaki Togurou this time. After the beginning of the match, Rei told the players to change their mode into Hyper Dive Mode, in which they did. The players' eyes disappeared, letting new ones appear, which are their true eyes, which shocks Raimon's players. The two forwards started advancing through the field, passing through Raimon's defense, and the episode ended. In the episode 38, the two forwards of Perfect Cascade continued advancing through the field and scored the first goal for their team. The match continued the same way, with Perfect Cascade easily leading the match while Tenma was having doubts about him being the captain. The second half started with a score of 2-0 for Perfect Cascade. As Fei was advancing through the field, Rei Rukh and the rest of the team used their Keshin, Plasma Shadow, and then used their Keshin Armed together at the same time. The match became totally led by Perfect Cascade, whose the forwards scored a third goal, by using Shoot Command 20 again. However, as Kinako and Tenma succeeded to Mixi Max respectively with Master Dragon and King Arthur, the match turned in favor of Entaku no Kishidan. Tsurugi, along with Nishiki, Kinako and Fei, scored a goal. It ended with 4-3 for Entaku no Kishidan. Then, Perfect Cascade's members all retired. Ragnarok Tournament Perfect Cascade was mentioned in episode 40 during El Dorado Team 03's meeting. Kirino asked Rei Rukh, who had joined the team too, if his team had faced Second Stage Children's teams once. However, he answered they didn't, thus letting Tenma's team with no indication about the adverse teams' style of play. Members #'Rau Sem' (GK) #'Bado Addo' (DF) #'Rin Cool' (DF) #'Ma Donel' (DF) #'Emi Uru' (MF) #'Fa Neel' (MF) #'Kei Rou' (MF) #'Dai Road' (MF) #'Rei Rukh' (MF/captain) #'Bull Rex' (FW) #'Gra Fom' (FW) #'Nii Bell' (GK) #'Zara Kusu' (DF) #'Sei Saabo' (MF) #'A Shimofu' (FW) #'Iru Meru' (FW) Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Optical Fiber ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Optical Fiber Gallery Perfect Cascade's formation.png|Perfect Cascade's formation. Perfect Cascade descripted by Wonderbot.png|Perfect Cascade as descripted by Wonderbot. Perfect Cascade's members using Optical Fiber.png|Perfect Cascade's members using Optical Fiber. Sakamaki analyzing Perfect Cascade.png|Sakamaki analyzing Perfect Cascade. Perfect Cascade in El Dorado's headquarters.png|Perfect Cascade defending the elders of El Dorado. Perfect Cascade transforming into Hyper Dive Mode.png|Perfect Cascade's players transforming into Hyper Dive Mode. Perfect Cascade's Hyper Dive Mode.png|Perfect Cascade's Hyper Dive Mode. Perfect Cascade's Keshin Armed.png|Perfect Cascade's Keshin Armed. Perfect Cascade's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Perfect Cascade's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Perfect Cascade Artwork.png|Character designs of Perfect Cascade's members. Trivia *All members of this team are androids, created by Sakamaki Togurou. That's why they don't show any emotions while talking, and all speak monotonely. However, they were shown to have slight emotions while playing in the different matches. *Their names in the dub are phonetic readings of a pair of letters and/or numbers (for example, Ar Ecks, the dub name of Rei Rukh, sounds like "RX"). *Perfect Cascade's players are known to have three different modes: **The Practice Mode, in which they play as if it was a simple practice. However, as seen in the anime, they're really strong opponents even when playing in this mode, as they can easily surpass Mixi Maxes. **The Normal Dive Mode, first used in the episode 34. The players gain even more strength and speed, and are shown to be able to surpass Keshin Armed. **The Hyper Dive Mode, first used in the episode 37, which is their strongest mode. In this mode, they reveal their real eyes, replacing the other ones. The voice of the user also changes, making it look like the one of a machine. In the game, Hyper Dive Mode counts as a Mixi Max, and Mixi Maxing a member of Perfect Cascade with any other character will always result in Hyper Dive Mode. **In the English version of the game Normal Dive Mode is simply called Normal Mode, while Hyper Dive Mode is known as Hyperdrive Mode. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams